potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah Bluefeather (Venables)
(To be edited soon!) About Hannah Bluefeather: (To come soon) Name: Hannah Venables (Bluefeather) Titles: Queen/Empress of Austria, Governor of Hannover in Bobland, Governor of Tortuga and the Tortuga Province of Driftwood, High Officer and Captain in the EITC, Queen of the Elven Realms, Duchess of Argyll, Master Templar, Fourth in command of the Templars, on the Board of Directors in the Venables and Wellington Entertainment Company, Lord Treasurer and Third in command of the EITC, a member of the Council of Lords, Commisioner of the EITC CID, and Elite Connoisseur. Also, she is Princess of Spain, England, and France, and has other various titles. Husband: Leonhard Bosch, Prime Minister of the Netherlands. Children: Justin, Emelia Venables, Giovanni Venables, Leonhard Bosch The 3rd (aka Little Leo). Hannah Bluefeather lives in Port Royal and in the Dutch Palace somewhere with Leonhard. She travels all over the place (in roleplay) with her family and friends. Description of Hannah Bluefeather: Physical Description: Medium sized, has brown hair and eyes, her hair is a braid with bangs, and a blue streak running through her hair. Sometimes she has blonde hair. Her eye color changes depending on her mood. Her skin is almost bulletproof and she has lighter skin. She loves to smile and has pink/red lips. Her hair is sort of long and she can fly sometimes. She is really friendly and beautiful. Gender: Female Personality: Friendly, charming, loving, generous, cunning, sometimes deceitful, smart, strong, moody, dangerous, Background History: Lives on Port Royal. Grew up in a wealthy royal family, grew up with her father Pearson Wright and her mother Duchess of Anemois, also known as Grace Goldtimbers. She later joined her family in the East India Trading Company. Hannah Bluefeather is the Queen of Austria. She married Richard Venables, a great leader, who was a Lieutenant General for Great Britain. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow with an extremely poisonous bluefeather arrow, (her specialty). and her sword that glows blue. She is extremely friendly and sometimes she is easily distracted. Since she is a woman, Hannah Bluefeather may seem small, but she can kick butt. Looks can be decieving. Hannah Bluefeather is beautiful and highly intelligent but is skilled in combat. She is very attractive and is charming. Hannah Bluefeather has anger management issues every once in a while. Hannah Bluefeather's favorite food is ice cream. Hannah Bluefeather is part vampire, dragon, and other things, and is "immortal". She has only a few weaknesses, which she promises not to tell anyone. Sometimes she has to drink this "red rum" to prevent her from becoming extremely angry. She usually tries to stay away from fighting, though, and is a very peaceful person.You just don't want to get on her bad side, and you especially don't want to make her angry, savvy? (To be continued...) '''Other Info:' Age: 30 Royal Status: Queen/Empress of Austria Relationship: Married Other Stuff: Ships: Midnight Dancer: War Brig Sea King: War Galleon Bountyhunter Lion: War Frigate Star-Chaser Lion: War Sloop Family: Pearson Wright- Father Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers)- Mother Johnny Goldtimbers- Grandfather Sir Richard Venables- Husband (My main bae <3) Matthieu Venables (O'Malley)- Brother Ishmael Venables- Stepson Giovanni Venables- Son Emelia Venables- Daughter Rhys O'Malley- Nephew Claire Sagui- Sister Roberta Moon- Sister Cadet- Brother George Sailward- Brother Ben Squidskull- Brother Stardust- Sister Syko- Brother Halle- Sister John Breasly- Uncle Elizabeth Bane- Cousin David Yellowfish- Cousin Charognard- Sister-in-law and personal guard Jack Bluehawk- Uncle Albert Spark- Uncle Sparky Whitewolf- Aunt James Goldtimbers- Uncle Peter Plankwrecker- good friend Jarot Decksteel- good friend Mark Ironskull- good friend Ryan Warhawk- good friend Stormwalker- close friend Nate Crestbreaker- best friend Sir Joseph Grey- good friend Sven Daggersteel- good friend Jason Blademorgan- good friend William Brawlmartin- good friend Taylor- good friend Kwagar Ocata: good friend Simon Pratton- good friend Emily Darkvane- good friend Bella Mermaid Queen of Ze Hobbits- good friend Victoria Risa Diverti: close friend and cousin Genevieve De Adelaide: best friend and cousin/grandmother-in-law (other main bae) King: Pet Lion Wolfie: Pet Wolf Frost: Pet Dragon (Other Pet Dragons: Habanero, Gold, Shadow, and Redd) Hoot: Pet Owl Nutmeg: Pet Squirrel Blaze: Pet Dragon Inferno: Pet Dragon Cheesy: Pet Dragon (To be continued...) Gallery: Game-of-thrones-khaleesi.png|Hannah Bluefeather Tumblr n56ukcDS4d1tygvn9o1 500.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather's loving Husband, Richard Got-game-of-thrones-31014022-500-500.png|Hannah and Richard Venables AXdcY.png|Richard in his Eitc Uniform Templarcross.png|The Templar cross Venablesmmmm.png|Another picture of Richard Matthew.png|Hannah's brother, Matthew O'Malley Hannah.png|Hannah as a Master Templar Daenerys_and_Jorah_2x08-1.jpg|Richard asking Hannah to marry him. main-qimg-c2a83d542a7351af03f35b022bdddc67.png|Hannah's sister Claire and her mother Grace Goldtimbers (with blonde hair) got-game-of-thrones-31604500-500-281.png|Hannah's good friend Sir Joseph Grey. Dany-jorah-market-1.png|Hannah and Richard getting married. <3 Daenerys-Targaryen-with-Doreah-and-Irri-daenerys-targaryen-24490124-480-352.png|Hannah and her friends after the wedding. dany-and-jorah-jorah-and-daenerys-34187999-640-360 copy.png|The happy couple! :) 0-4.jpg|Hannah's dragons named Inferno, Blaze, and Cheesy. daenerys-and-jorah-wallpaper.jpg|Hannah Venables (Bluefeather), Richard Venables, and her dragons. 250px-Dany&TheSilver.jpg|Hannah riding her horse, Snowball 401-1901___00-00-20.jpg|Hannah with one of her dragons named Inferno. GameOfThrones_Daenerys-Jorah_01.jpg|Another picture of Hannah and Richard 64630_1390347233_100_100.jpg|Richard holding Hannah's hand. Daenerys_1x03.png|Hannah and Richard riding their horses. Daenerys-Targaryen-Jorah-Mormont-jorah-and-daenerys-32356037-800-534.jpg|The happy couple hanging out in Swordfury's Tavern after their wedding. Jorah-Dany-jorah-and-daenerys-33910028-500-270.png|Hannah and Richard on their ship, which they used to travel to their honeymoon and other places. Jorah_and_Viserys.jpg|Richard and Matthew Daenerys-Targaryen-Jorah-Mormont-jorah-and-daenerys-32356024-334-500.jpg|Hannah's friend Genevieve, Richard, Hannah, and her cousin David Yellowfish. dany-with-jorah-and-selmy-jorah-and-daenerys-37080248-500-333.jpg|Richard, Hannah, and Joseph 0-2.jpg|Lady Hannah Bluefeather (Venables), Queen of Austria and Duchess of Argyll 350px-ReneAigner_Queen_riding_to_war.jpg|A painting of Hannah riding on her horse, alongside Richard, to a battle. 944241_541235732580407_898307714_n.jpg|Richard showing Hannah his army. bc0c15b01446f6efd6bf3637e5489b71.jpg|Another picture of the lovely couple. Sir Richard Venables ACROGUE.PNG|Richard Venables Hannahac.png|Lady Hannah Venables in a dress. tumblr_m4hr6nnlyD1rwel03o1_500.jpg|Hannah's close friend, Genevieve 810059_1313791595642_full.png|Genevieve, Hannah, and Vic. game-of-thrones-rains-of-castamere-daario-daenerys-jorah.jpg|Nate, Hannah, and Richard. tumblr_lx85w3MbkA1r4ss72o1_r1_500.jpg|Hannah and Richard Venables 1i0W0.jpg|Hannah and her friend Victoria. 3eabcbf0-9739-0131-2710-66fc6fcaa6c4.jpg|Hannah's friend Mark. 5fd9100a46d66a6e61286812e061c974.jpg|Genevieve, Hannah, Richard, and Vic. 11fdd815dc5a97a6d74be4230da13023.jpg|Hannah and Richard 74bb34bff3592def77085372a18150e3.jpg|Hannah and her brother, Matthew. 97b9a38a0e8dd7a1702c379d5e1dfeb6.jpg|Hannah and Genevieve. dany-and-daario-fb.jpg|Hannah and Mark. tumblr_m0bxj85W5Z1r1pxrwo1_r1_500.jpg|The beautiful couple. Portrait of Hannah Bluefeather (Venables).jpeg|A portrait of Lady Hannah Venables. Hannah and Genevieve.jpg|A painting of Hannah and Genevieve. BrienneOfTarth.png|Hannah's sister, Roberta Moon. JorahMormont2.jpg|Hannah's knight in shining armor <3 Game-of-Thrones-image-game-of-thrones-36621487-245-245.gif|Lady Hannah Venables, Lord Treasurer of the Eitc. DanyJorah.png|Hannah and Richard at their wedding. tywin_lannister.jpg|Hannah's grandfather, Johnny Goldtimbers. tumblr_n7catqnUfH1soev47o6_500.gif|Lady Hannah Venables, Princess of England. Dany_Doreah_Drogon.jpg|Hannah feeding her dragons at Genevieve's house with Gen. tumblr_mod3jlTn6z1s6bxzqo1_r1_500.jpg|Hannah and her cousin, David Yellowfish. OberynMartell.jpg|Hannah's stepson, Ishmael Venables. tumblr_n6iel9sWeq1tzl4tto1_500.jpg|Another picture of Hannah. Ishmael as Templar Hunter.jpeg|Ishmael in one of his outfits. tumblr_nf51b0UZMW1tippkso2_r1_400.gif|Ishmael with his rifle and his outfit. tumblr_namczlbYFy1rmfzd9o1_500.png|Another picture of Hannah's stepson Ishmael. f52ab3baaca8e6636a5b0d8c65e2d83a.jpg|Hannah riding on her horse. 1a0f32524350a4cbd311d0ac794fa189.jpg|A painting of Hannah Venables done by Richard Venables. 7ab583f3f59c8f9bdd125a354f0c839b.jpg|Hannah standing outside of Richard's home in France. 28b8bdf8c12f122076ae66027a98f853.jpg|A painting of Hannah and her dragon named Frost. Um .jpg|Lady Hannah Venables laughing. 0-1.jpg|Hannah on her wedding night. 068dbaac3c2000afe679df1f7d1b45d8.jpg|Hannah Venables talking about herself as Queen. 650a4119394c72659fdb05688d7a24c5.jpg|Hannah's pet squirrel named Nutmeg. 2429cc9639601daa7346212a392ad5b5.jpg|Another picture of Vic. 6600a65350cfe7e98ff0edecfeece0c0.jpg|Lady Hannah Venables. 8820fc1e9ba9197ce939837f0b8215b5.jpg|Hannah's pet lion named King. 24398caefdf015e0d93bcfb36edce95c.jpg|Hannah's pet wolf named Wolfie. 16991917_2623319446001_vs-52166d42e4b031aeb7abdb91-1083021587001.jpg|Hannah taking a bath. a394c47ab92fe97488cb752a55ac19c7.jpg|Hannah's sisters, Claire and Roberta. a75840a3115bb4bad834408cb3f06896.jpg|Hannah's Uncle, Jack Bluehawk. c928c0898774f4174a1ea1b91534b0b0.jpg|Hannah and her friend, Emily. daenerys-game-of-thrones-s3-review.jpg|Hannah becoming Duchess of Argyll and Countess of Edrington. daenerys-targaryen-14498.jpg|A portrait of Hannah Venables and her dragon Inferno. Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-32693117-500-550.jpg|Hannah after she was forced to eat a horse heart filled with gummy bear filling. f2f2c9966af8b83351710f05a7b1ace4.jpg|Hannah's pet owl named Hoot. got1x02_0316-1.jpg|Hannah and Richard Venables on the way home from their wedding trip. game-of-thrones-season-4-dragon_shrunk.jpg|Inferno, one of Hannah's dragons, all grown up. giphy-facebook_s.jpg.gif|Hannah feeding her Dragon, Inferno. Game-Thrones-Season-4-Pictures.jpg|Hannah and her dragon. th north remembers 1.jpg|Hannah and Genevieve. tumblr_m3bcz7RgqE1qkjkwao1_500.jpg|Hannah and Richard Venables. tumblr_maz1nxRMip1r95if3o1_500.gif|Hannah with her dragons. tumblr_mjnteb9Ho41r00543o1_r1_500.png|Hannah and her friend Jason Blademorgan. tumblr_mnr6i5sVjr1s6bxzqo1_500.jpg|Another picture of Hannah. dd6803122c8f689579932e7c31273835.jpg|Hannah on her throne with her dragon. tumblr_lsrpjsM2zG1qip7y6.jpg|Hannah and Richard on their wedding night. 45404_541236642580316_1656497661_n.jpg|Hannah and Richard with their horse. tumblr_ml6592s5iP1s9ed8fo1_500.png|Another picture of Richard and Hannah Venables. Pullings3.jpg|Hannah's husband Richard in his uniform. V0 master.jpg|Hannah's friend Bash (Theodore Sebastians) 24c3fca18a4f263c6679c90d8d18a1d3.jpg|Hannah and Richard Venables. 640px-BB228003@GARROW'S_LAW_II.jpg|Hannah with her husband Richard and her grandfather Johnny Goldtimbers. 0000_28129~1.jpg|Emelia Venables, Hannah's daughter, at 18 years of age. PotcoStuff2.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather's son, Justin. (This was from Hannah's first husband, Luuluu) Peterprincecaspianmovie.jpg|Hannah's son Giovanni Venables, at 18 years of age. (Twin brother to Emelia Venables) Category:Ladies of England